Illogical Guesses
by Isabella Wilson
Summary: Because Roses parents never said anything about their past, and Rose wants to know. And that means Rose is determined to do anything to learn of her parents past. Yes, even sneak into her mothers forbidden library.


Rose couldn't help but wonder why people would stop and stare at her parents. All the time, in fact. Murmuring and whispering together, and it made her whole body ache with a feat of curiosity wondering what all the people were talking about. Every time she asked her parents, they kept a straight face and told her lamely that it was nothing of her concern. But it _was_ her concern. She wanted to know so badly. They could be hero's for all she knew, and out of all the books that Rose would get bought as presents, she never saw a word about her parents. So all she could do was provide herself with illogical guesses filled with illogical hope.

At the moment, Rose was in a sea of blankets, her candle was still on because she couldn't fall asleep. Instead, she kept thinking about earlier on that day in Diagon Alley, when Rose and her father went to help out in Weasly Wizards Wheezes. At the time, while Rose was shuffling through dusty boxes, a younger child appeared with blank parchment and a muggle crayon. Rose had wondered thoroughly what the girl had wanted, but the girl had simply asked her father for his signature. From Roses experience she knew that children don't just walk up to you to sign some blank parchment. They just don't. They stay put at whoever persons side, asking for this and that, but furthermore just being a child. So she wanted to know why that child _really_ wanted her father signature. She had asked her father when they had gotten home and he had settled in his office shuffling through Auror papers. But he had just responded so dully, that she couldn't figure if he was _truly_ hiding something.

_ " The child just wanted my signature because I'm an Auror, Rose."_ He had said. Rose had rolled her eyes at the time. Still did. Auror don't just go screaming at the top of their lungs of their identity, they have control. So, all Rose could do was make illogical guesses. Maybe her father had been some kind of quidditch star. But she couldn't see that happening, it was all too far fetched. Her father was always easily beaten by her and Hugo. He was rather bad at Quidditch, no matter how much he loved the sport. So she couldn't even hope for that at all.

Rose kicked off her blankets, suddenly feeling hot, her mind was whirring, trying to put together the clues. Slowly, she rubbed her eyes. Her legs seemed to swing over the side of her bed, as she slowly climbed out of bed. Her every muscle ached as she started to walk. She could go to her mothers miniature library... But she wasn't sure she would find anything there. All she did find were boring books on history and war, and Rose simply did not have enough time to spare on that. Mostly, since her mother loved reading, but wouldn't approve Rose reading so late into the night. Mostly, on a hated subject. Rose stepped out of her room and into the hallway, that frankly smelt like old people and crushed tea leaves. Rose seemed to shuffle in the darkness, her whole brain was a pile of mush. She seemed to walk a but faster when she saw the library of her mother coming up. Maybe she would find something worth her quality time, which would give her hints of her parents fatal past. But at the same time, she had a sinking feeling in her gut, because she knew her parents would often lie of their past to her, she was just afraid to figure out why.

As Rose made it to the library, a powerful whisper seemed to come off the books, and magic clung feverishly through the air. Rose's fingers trailed over book spines, her feet brushing against the harsh wood. Her mind was swimming as she stopped on one book that seemed to shake powerfully over her just one touch. She gave it a tug, pulling it off the shelf, but she didn't open it for some strange reason. She tucked the powerful book under her armpit and continued walking amongst her mothers many treasures. Her fingers seemed to find one rather nimble book of very pale tree bark used as the book cover. Rose pulled it free from the shelf and sat down in one of the red squashy chairs, she seemed to open the small book. The book had rather small print, and in big red letters written above the smaller print.

_ "The Philosophers Stone,_" Rose whispered softly before turning the page.

**Mister and Mrs. Dursley of Privet were very normal, thank you very much...**

Rose read 'till the end of the chapter, where Albus Dumbledore settled baby Harry on his Aunt and Uncles doorstep. If Rose didn't know any better she would say the thin books story was joke, but she spent countless times staring at her uncles scar wondering where he got it from. The book didn't really tell her about her parents, but she felt lazy with the sudden desire to learn more of the past.

Rose turned to the large, whispering, powerful book. She stroked the spine softly, her mind racing with knowledge that she possessed. Who could she tell?not James, of course. James couldn't keep a secret for his life. Maybe Lily, and of course, Albus. They always whispered together, wondering what her parents were hiding. Now Rose partly knew. Rose would tell Albus. She had to.

Rose slowly opened the book. The book seemed to whisper words, jut not enough for Rose to hear. Slowly Rose opened the book to the first page. She gasped, surprised by what she saw. On that page were... Lips. Lips that were moving slightly. Whispering secrets to Rose. Rose stroked the paged, she leaned slightly, ready to hear the secrets, when just as she pressed her ear to the page the boom started to scream. The scream was loud with power, and Rose felt her vision turn from the voice, her ears were aching. She couldn't breathe! The book started to scream louder... And louder! Rose stood, trying to close the book, but the book was much to strong and stayed powerfully open. Rose yelled. Her parents would hear, right? This screaming was so loud that her vision tunneled. Her knees turned to jelly... And then she was falling... And falling... And falling.

So Rose never figured what the book issued, she didn't know the secrets of the past. And upon her newfound fear of her mothers library, all she could do was hope and guess. All she could was make_ Illogical Guesses._


End file.
